<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashfur's Revenge by IfTearsCouldScar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237022">Ashfur's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfTearsCouldScar/pseuds/IfTearsCouldScar'>IfTearsCouldScar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats Porn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Necrophilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfTearsCouldScar/pseuds/IfTearsCouldScar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Squirrelflight has her kits, Ashfur finally resolves to take the revenge he thinks he deserves, and he's going to his Squirrelflight where it hurts.</p><p>(Will include grooming and underage characters. Its pretty yucky so be aware)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leafpool/Ashfur, Squirrelflight/Brambleclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats Porn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leafpool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days after Squirrelflight left him were some of the worst of Ashfur’s life. His stomach turned every time he saw her; their eyes would meet briefly before she looked away, shoving down whatever emotions he elicited in her to go about her day, completely ignoring him.</p><p>	He felt sick and heavy with a lonely, festering grief building up inside him. And as the days turned to weeks and then months, with no reconciliation in sight, no path back to the close friends they once were, his feelings shifted from sadness to bitterness, and slowly seeped to anger, then unbridled rage.</p><p>	When she came back to camp with three kits - Brambleclaw’s kits - he couldn’t take it anymore. She had stolen his happiness, taken his heart and crushed it, along with any hope he had of ever being okay again. He would use what hurt him most to do the same to her: those kits.</p><p>	Of course, they were much too small now, only a few weeks old. That would give him plenty of time to plan.</p><p>***</p><p>	In the meantime, Squirrelflight had other family to take out his frustrations on. Leafpool was the easiest target, and the half-moon medicine cat meeting the perfect time. Before she had her kits, Leafpool was easily the most important cat in the world to Squirrelflight, and anything that hurt her would be extremely painful.</p><p>	The consequences if he were caught, though, would be dire. Ashfur had to be exceedingly careful in all of this. At the next meeting, he disguised his scent and followed Leafpool at a distance to learn the path she took, and spent the next moon retracing it and choosing the best place to catch her unawares. He chose a place just inside Thunderclan territory, where the underbrush was exceptionally thick. It was far enough from camp that no clanmates would stumble upon them, but not yet at the point of interceding with the other medicine cats. And the thick trees and underbrush made it much darker than the rest of the forest. </p><p>	He couldn’t just kill Leafpool. While it would be absolutely devastating to Squirrelflight, he wasn’t stupid enough to leave his clan with no medicine cat. So he had to make sure she didn’t recognize anything about him. The dark would be helpful, but not enough.</p><p>	The next medicine cat meeting was tonight, and so Ashfur set his plan into motion. He snuck out of camp before Leafpool left, and headed to a patch of wild garlic. He rolled in it thoroughly, till he was sure it overwhelmed his own scent, and then headed for the stream between their territory and Windclan, where he smeared wet clay through his fur to disguise his pelt. Finally, he returned to the spot of his ambush to wait.</p><p>	Leafpool was not a warrior, and it was obvious in the way she moved through the trees. She had little care for the noise she made, and was not at all alert. She had come this way many times and never encountered trouble; she felt safe. Safe enough, even, to hum to herself as she went.</p><p>	It only made it easier to sneak up on her. Ashfur pounced, his full weight landing on the small she-cat’s back and knocking the wind out of her. She collapsed beneath him, gasping, and he wasted no time. He sunk his teeth into her scruff and yanked her off the path and into the thick brush.</p><p>	She had enough air to screech now, but her soft, round body was easy to overpower. He growled into her scruff, as deep as he could manage. She whimpered.</p><p>	“Wh-who are you?” She cried, trembling in his hold. She was so helpless, pinned beneath him. She hardly even squirmed, too afraid of the pain he could inflict upon her. “P-please, I’m not a warrior, you ca-can’t hurt me, I’m a medicine cat!”</p><p>	He shifted slightly, his cock twitching in anticipation. He replaced his teeth with one paw, claws splayed across the back of her head and pushing her chin into the dirt. When he spoke, he dropped his voice to a low growl, something it’d be hard for her to recognize. Not that she knew him very well to begin with.</p><p>	“Doesn’t matter to me,” he growled. “You’re a pretty little she-cat, out here at night, all by yourself,” He breathed against her ear, licking a slow stripe up the edge and grinding his hard cock against her soft fur. She smelled almost the same as Squirrelflight, only tinged with herbs. “The only thing that could make this better would be if you were in heat.”</p><p>	Leafpool gasped and tensed, holding stock-still as he went on. “But who knows, maybe if I fuck you enough you’ll still catch.”</p><p>	“No, Starclan please no,” She hiccuped. “I-I’m not allowed to have kits, you can’t, please!”</p><p>	Ashfur snarled and grabbed her ear in his teeth, the threat obvious. “I can do as I please, and if you want to live to see the sunrise, you’ll do just as I tell you.”</p><p>	Leafpool gulped, breathing fast and hard as Ashfur continued to grind on her, smearing her soft, pretty fur with slimy precum. Just to prove that he wasn’t bluffing, he curled his claws into her fur until they pricked at the skin and she cried out, shifting to try and escape the pain.</p><p>	“We’ll start with your mouth,” he muttered. “Stay exactly where you are, and open wide for me. If you bite I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”</p><p>	He let go, slowly, and waited to see if she’d bolt. But she stayed still, trembling, and as he circled around, she shut her eyes tight and opened her mouth.</p><p>	“Wider,” he barked, and she stretched her jaw open wider, though her teeth were covered by her tongue and lips, as if she’d done this before. It hardly mattered; he was too horny now to wait any longer. He mounted her head, gripping her just behind the elbows and sliding his cock over her face, enjoying the soft fur on his heavily leaking dick, and her humiliation as he smeared the liquid across her cheeks and muzzle.</p><p>	Finally, he found her tongue, and moaned quietly as he slid his cock along her tongue, letting it guide him inside the hot, wet heat of her mouth. She sobbed, the sound muffled as he buried her muzzle in the fur of his belly, forcing his cock as deep as it would go. She gagged and choked, but the convulsions were only pleasant for him, and he stayed there for a while, fully sheathed in her muzzle and grinding his cock against the back of her throat. </p><p>	He pulled back at last, letting her get just a gasp of air before he started fucking her face in earnest. He slammed his cock home, growling in pleasure as he set a brutal pace, bruising her throat with his cockhead. It felt amazing, the heat of her throat massaging his aching cock and practically milking it every time she choked or gasped.</p><p>	Ashfur could feel his balls growing tight, his orgasm fast approaching, but he didn’t try to stop it; they had plenty more rounds to go, after all. He dug his claws into her as he thrust hard, burying himself deep in her throat and cumming hard. Her gagging and choking milked the cum out of him and he sat like that until he had grown soft.</p><p>	Leafpool coughed and gasped for air as he pulled out, collapsing completely. Drool and tears mingled with the precum smeared through her fur, dripping from her chin into the dirt.</p><p>	“Good girl,” he laughed. “Now, while we wait for my next load to be ready, why don’t we give you a few orgasms, hm? I wouldn’t want to leave you wanting.” He sneered. She could barely look at him, still trying to catch her breath as he made his way back around to her rear.</p><p>	Ashfur held her tail aside, pinning it to the ground with one paw as he sniffed at her pussy. To his surprise and delight, he found her wet and radiating heat. She smelt sweet. </p><p>	“Oh my,” he mocked. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”</p><p>	Before she could muster up an answer, he licked a stripe up her slit, eliciting a surprised gasp from the she-cat. He lapped at her pussy, tasting the sweet slick that was slowly leaking out, preparing her to take his cock. His tongue wandered lower, finding her clit, and pulling a reluctant moan from her.</p><p>	Leafpool shifted, getting into a proper crouch to relieve her cramped muscles, and Ashfur started licking her clit in earnest, occasionally moving back up to dive his tongue into her pussy and tongue-fuck her.</p><p>	She was panting and gasping, grinding back into his tongue despite herself, and finally reached her orgasm as he was burying his tongue as deep into her as it could go. Her walls clenched down and she moaned, trembling as her slick juices dribbled onto Ashfur’s tongue and down his chin.</p><p>	He pulled back, licking his lips. He was hard again, the sight and smell of her easily reinvigorating his cock, and before she could recover from her orgasm he was mounting her, rubbing himself against her slick pussy.</p><p>	“Ready for those kits?” He growled. She sobbed, coming back to herself at last. He began to grind his cock against her slowly, dipping the tip in and out in an effort to tease her. With each thrust he went just a bit deeper, savoring the feeling of her hot, wet pussy slowly enveloping his thick cock. </p><p>	Finally, he sank in to the base. He thrust shallowly, keeping himself almost entirely inside of her as he listened to her crying.<br/>
“Does it hurt?” He asked, panting.</p><p>	“Y-yes,” She whimpered. He moaned, giving a harder thrust.</p><p>	“You’re still so tight, even after I made you cum,” he groaned. “I’m going to fuck you all night, until the sun comes up. Fill you so full of cum and kits. I’ll make you cum on my cock, too. Did you know an orgasm makes you more likely to get pregnant?”</p><p>	She sobbed again and he laughed, thrusting as deep as he could just to make her cry out.</p><p>	At last, he began to thrust, setting an easy pace at first. Leisurely. He had to pace himself; he couldn’t let her go after just two loads. That was much too easy. He wanted her too exhausted to think clearly or clean herself up. He wanted her to stumble back into camp, stinking of sweat and cum. He wanted Squirrelflight to see her like that. Maybe he would hurt her, just a little; just to make it worse.</p><p>	The thought of Leafpool’s horrified sister only made him more excited, and he picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep. Leafpool made little gasps and whimpers each time he bottomed out, and the sound helped fuel him, too. Eventually he couldn’t hold back anymore, his balls and tummy tight with his impending orgasm, and he started slamming into her until he bottomed out and shot a load of hot, sticky cum inside.</p><p>	He stayed there, flush against her to keep his cum inside, and ground his hips into her to gently stimulate his cock. This time he only went halfway flaccid before the clenching heat of her pussy brought him back up to full mast.</p><p>	“Fuck, what a good little she-cat, keeping my cock hard and ready,” he panted. “Maybe if you beg me to fuck a litter into you, I’ll let you go a little sooner.” He chuckled, but to his surprise, she took him seriously.</p><p>	“P-please, put your kits in me,” She whispered.</p><p>	“What was that?” He asked, grinning and starting to thrust, slow but hard. Each word she spoke was punctuated with a little gasp.</p><p>	“I-I love your b-big cock, p-please fill me with your c-cum and kittens,” she whined. “I wa-want it.” It was entirely unconvincing, but her obvious humiliation was more than enough.<br/>
“Good kitty.”</p><p>	He set a brutal pace this time, hard and fast, and came inside her quickly. He thrust right through it, though; his cock now past the point of oversensitivity. It stayed hard and He kept right on fucking her, until his cock was coming away bloody and she lay her head down, drooling as he thrust her face into the dirt.</p><p>	By the time Ashfur left her, Leafpool was almost completely incoherent. He had cum inside her at least ten times, and her face and pelt were smeared with it as well. Shallow claw marks scored her sides and hips where he had gripped on, and blood was beading on her scruff and ears. She was utterly destroyed.</p><p>	If she didn’t get pregnant after all that, he’d be surprised.</p><p>***</p><p>	Ashfur slipped away and bathed himself in the Windclan stream, washing out the smell of sex and garlic. He spent the remaining time until sunrise grooming himself, and then caught a few mice on his way back to camp.</p><p>	When he returned, he was picture perfect. Well-groomed and carrying prey, there was nothing suspicious about him. He headed to his nest after depositing his catch, exhausted but extremely satisfied.</p><p>	The dawn patrol brought Leafpool back, held limp and barely conscious between Thornclaw and Dustpelt. The chaos that erupted throughout camp woke Ashfur, and he feigned concern alongside his clanmates.</p><p>	Squirrelflight was absolutely a wreck, caught between being distraught and enraged. It was perhaps the most satisfying thing Ashfur had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Self Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashfur finds a little relief with a different sort of Squirrel...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for: Interspecies sex, rape, necrophilia, sex leading to death, cum eating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his attack on Leafpool, the old Shadowclan medicine cat, Littlecloud, had come to tend to her briefly; she was such a young cat that she had no apprentice, and her own mentor had died only a few moons prior in the badger attack. </p><p>	Once she was stable he departed, leaving Brightheart in charge of her care. It was fairly easy; Ashfur hadn’t hurt her that badly. The cuts were shallow and the bruises would fade quickly. The real damage was to her mind.</p><p>	Her family took it in shifts to stay with her; either Firestar, Sandstorm, or Squirrelflight was by her side at all times. For now Brightheart was handling things, as she had the basic skills to pull thorns from paws and apply poultices to small wounds. Of course, that didn’t ease the clan’s worries.</p><p>	Everyone was in an uproar, terrified of the mystery attacker who had done this, and doubly so when it became clear that their medicine cat was incapacitated. The air crackled with tension at all times, every cat on edge.</p><p>	Ashfur took immense satisfaction in this. He especially enjoyed the moments when Squirrelflight left the medicine den, her eyes puffy with tears and tail sagging with exhaustion; it was enough to stiffen his cock every time. He imagined doing the same thing to Squirrelflight, except with her he’d drag it out even longer. He’d force her to cum with him every single time, until she started to beg him for her release and got addicted to his cock.</p><p>	The thoughts were too much, and he trotted out of camp quickly to take care of himself. It would’ve been nice to use Leafpool as a cocksleeve, but he’d have to make do elsewhere.</p><p>***</p><p>	Catching squirrels was easy by now; he often targeted them specifically to take out his anger, though this time his intentions were different.</p><p>	He didn’t kill the panicked animal immediately, instead picking it up by its scruff like a kit to carry it somewhere...a little more private. Once sequestered in a thicket, Ashfur set the squirrel down, pinning its head against the earth with one paw, and crouched over it.</p><p>	The rodent was breathing heavily, kicking and struggling in his hold. He bit down on its chest, blood gushing onto his tongue and his teeth puncturing a lung, causing it to gasp  and still its struggling. It wasn’t dead yet, though the wound would ultimately prove fatal if he let it go. Not that it mattered.</p><p>	He’d been hard since he spotted the squirrel, and shuddered excitedly as he pulled its tail aside. It was male, but honestly that was more a problem for the squirrel than it was for him. </p><p>	He shifted his hips, lining himself up and smearing precum over the squirrel’s asshol, then quickly thrust himself inside. The squirrel let out a shrill, choking gasp that was covered up by his own pleasured purrs. He hadn’t gotten all the way inside, only spearing it open on his tip, but the tight heat was already so good.</p><p>	With sharp, shallow thrusts, he slowly worked his way inside, enjoying each little jolt of pleasure. Finally he was able to fully sheath himself inside, effectively turning his struggling prey into a cocksleeve.</p><p>	It struggled for breath beneath him as he forced it to accommodate his much too large cock, and Ashfur laughed, wondering how many warriors fucked their prey to death as he was about to do.</p><p>	He started off slow, teasing himself with little, shallow thrusts, enjoying the vice-like grip on his cock and huffing out little moans as he edged himself slowly closer to orgasm. He increased his pace steadily, until he was thrusting with wild abandon into the tiny rodent beneath him, and finally spilled his load into it.</p><p>	Ashfur caught his breath, and realized the squirrel was either dead or just about to be. He didn’t need to hold back for fear of its sharp teeth now, so he stood, the corpse hanging off his still-hard cock, and lay on his back leant up against a tree trunk.</p><p>	Grasping the limp body with his claws, he tugged it up and down his shaft quickly. Ashfur imagined it was Squirrelflight, desperately apologizing to him by riding his cock and begging him for a new litter of kits.</p><p>	He came for a second time with a shuddering gasp, and pulled the prey off himself, turning it upside down so nothing could leak out.</p><p>	It was definitely dead now, but Ashfur took a moment to clean it up a bit, stuffing a few dandelion leaves into its gaping hole to plug it up discreetly. He had someone special he wanted to feed it to.</p><p>***</p><p>	Sandstorm was asleep beside Leafpool when he returned to camp, carrying the squirrel in his jaws. She looked up from her herbs, eyes tired and glazed over. She tried to smile, but there wasn’t really much there. She looked vacant.</p><p>	“I thought you might like something to eat,” Ashfur  mewed, placing the squirrel at her paws. “And I wanted to ask how you were doing. I know we’ve never been close, but I’m here for you. All of Thunderclan is.”</p><p>	Leafpool forced out a small purr. “Thank you Ashfur, that’s really kind of you,” she sighed. “I’m...okay, I think. Or at least I will be.”</p><p>	“I’m glad,” he replied, putting on his best sympathetic expression. “What you went through was really awful. I...forgive me if this is inappropriate, but...do you think you’re pregnant?”</p><p>	Leafpool winced, looking down at her paws. Her shoulders shook, and internally, Ashfur smirked. “I...don’t know. I’ve been asking myself the same question, but it’s too soon to say. The signs don’t start right away.”</p><p>	“Of course,” Ashfur said soothingly. “What do you think will happen if you are? Medicine cats can’t have kits, but it wasn’t your fault, so surely Starclan won’t be upset right?”</p><p>	“I’m not sure,” Leafpool whispered. He could hear her breathing heavily, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She was obviously not okay, and he was delighted by it.</p><p>	“Well, I bet it’ll be fine,” he mewed, acting as though he wanted to soothe her. “No one can blame you for being attacked. And we’re all here to support you.”</p><p>	He touched his nose to her shoulder and she flinched away. “I’ll leave you to eat, let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>	Ashfur turned to leave, grinning into his chest fur as he trotted out into the main clearing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hollykit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashfur starts taking a more active role around the nursery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes: extreme underage, oral sex, first orgasms, manipulation, child grooming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t exactly hard to enact the next steps of his plan; Brambleclaw was kept busy trying to organize extra patrols and catch Leafpool’s attacker, and similarly, Squirrelflight was splitting her time between hunting for him and tending to her sister. Her three young kits were often left to their own devices.</p><p>No one had any particular reason to keep him away from the nursery, and when he started entertaining the three with games of moss-ball or apprentice training, Daisy seemed relieved. It was simple enough to progress from there, and when he took Hollykit to ‘make dirt’, no one questioned him.</p><p>Hollykit was eager for praise and attention, so she would be the easiest to start with. He had a feeling that keeping a secret would make her feel special and important. Not to mention Jaykit’s obstinate nature, and Lionkits lack of intelligence made them much higher liabilities.</p><p>He had started training them all, of course; little innocuous touches here and there, stroking his tail over their flanks, brushing against their genitals during wrestling matches, leading up to longer, more deliberate fondling when they were out of sight. So far none of the kits had even questioned it.</p><p>“Follow me, Hollykit,” Ashfur whispered, padding away from the dirtplace with the small black kit at his heels. “You’re so clever, I wanted to show you a special game we play with the apprentices!”</p><p>“Really? Is that allowed?” Hollykit mewed, eyes wide.</p><p>“For kits who are very advanced, yes, but you can’t tell anyone! They’ll be jealous that you’re progressing so fast.” Hollykit nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Now, you know how to do a hunting crouch, right?” he asked, sitting with his tail over his paws.</p><p>“Yes!” Hollykit said, demonstrating proudly.</p><p>“Very good! For this game, you need to do just that, except with your tail straight up in the air!”</p><p>The little kit complied quickly, her little triangle tail sticking up high and revealing her underdeveloped sex. Ashfur smirked, licking his lips. “Excellent, you’re a very fast learner. Now, the point of this game is to test your endurance. I’m going to do things to you, and you have to see how long you can last, okay?”</p><p>“It won’t hurt, right?” she asked, nervously.</p><p>“No, of course not, it just makes you tired, like running very far, and sometimes it tickles. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Ashfur lay on his belly behind her, nuzzling his muzzle into her crotch, very cautiously and gently. She giggled, exclaiming that it tickled, and Ashfur’s cock throbbed. He wished he could fuck her, use her as a little cocksleeve to fill with cum, but it’d be much too easy to get caught that way. For now he’d just train her, and as she got older, he’d use her for his pleasure.</p><p>He lapped slowly at her pussy, ever so gentle, and listened to her little gasps and giggles. She moved from foot to foot, obviously overwhelmed by the new sensations. As he worked her open, he tasted the first hints of wetness from her, slick beading at her entrance and dripping onto his tongue. He reached a paw beneath himself to stroke his aching cock.</p><p>“A-ashfur, it feels funny,” she huffed, squirming but not moving away.</p><p>“Are you going to give up already?” Ashfur asked, pulling back. “I was sure you could last longer!”</p><p>“No! I-I can keep going, it just, tickles inside me, and it’s weird,” she mewed, pushing herself back into his muzzle. “But I’m not tired yet!”</p><p>He laughed, lapping at her quicker now. The more aroused she became the more her pussy opened up, and he was able to start dipping his tongue inside. He squirmed the muscle in, probing her virgin pussy and tasting the sweet, untainted juice on his tongue as she gasped and squirmed, pushing herself further back. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I think I might have to pee,” she mewled, but she didn’t pull away, just panted heavily and pushed herself onto his probing tongue. Ashfur didn’t answer, but started lapping at her, starting with her tiny clit and then delving his tongue into her for a few thrusts before sliding back down.</p><p>Hollykit moaned and squirmed, suddenly tensing and spasming on his tongue as her first orgasm ever washed over her. A tiny spurt of cum coated Ashfur’s tongue as she collapsed, breathing heavily.</p><p>Ashfur sat up, licking his lips as the kit caught her breath. </p><p>“You did spectacularly, Hollykit! That was much longer than most of the apprentices can go!”</p><p>Hollykit smiled tiredly, letting out a loud purr.</p><p>“Th-that was fun!” She mewed. “Are we done?”</p><p>“If you want, but I was hoping you would test me now! I’m not very good at this game, so I need to practice. Will you help me get better?” </p><p>Hollykit got shakily to her paws, nodding fervently. “Yeah! I can help!”</p><p>Ashfur purred, and sat back against a tree trunk, showing the kitten his swollen cock. “Alright, for toms, you test them here, by licking the way I did to you.”</p><p>Hollykit rushed forward, pushing her muzzle against his cock and lapping at it furiously. She was clumsy, but incredibly eager, and Ashfur let out a shaky moan. “Very good, Hollykit,” he gasped. “Now just keep doing that. I lose when white stuff comes out of it.”</p><p>Hollykit didn’t answer, just continued to eagerly lather his cock with her hot little kitten tongue. He knew he needed to finish quickly; time was limited, and if she got too tired she’d start getting fussy. It wasn’t hard. He closed his eyes and imagined the look of horror on Squirrelflight’s face when she saw him molesting her daughter, how eagerly her kit licked his cock and asked him to eat her out. He imagined picking her up and bouncing her on the tip of his cock, just barely inside her little hole, and cumming there. </p><p>In moments he was cumming, spurting sticky white fluid onto her face. Hollykit squealed in surprise and jumped back. It stood out starkly against her black fur and dripped down her chin onto the grass.</p><p>“Wow, that was fast!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“See why I need practice?” Ashfur asked. She nodded. “Will you help me practice more later? I really want to get better.”</p><p>“Of course!” Hollykit purred, her little chest puffed with pride.</p><p>“Great!” Ashfur sat up and bent down, licking the cum off her face and cleaning her up. “Now, we better get back before your brothers start to get suspicious. Remember not to tell them yet, they aren’t ready for this game.”</p><p>Hollykit bounced on her toes. “Right!” She said, taking the lead and marching back to camp, feeling very important indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spying with Kittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashfur and the kits stumble upon Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and the kits are eager to recreate what they saw.</p><p>CW: underage sex, incest, voyeurism, first time, loss of virginity, dubcon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave any suggestions for this or for future works; I plan on doing more for the warriors universe outside this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw was very much an accident, but not one Ashfur was exactly upset about. They’d both left camp, and he’d taken the chance to sneak the three kits away to introduce Jaykit and Lionkit to their ‘game’. Instead, only a few fox-lengths from camp, they heard something...suspicious.</p><p>Shushing the kits, Ashfur crept forward, peering through the bushes to see what it was. He recoiled immediately, lip curled in disgust. Squirrelflight was splayed out in the grass, her rear high as Brambleclaw lapped at her pussy, mumbling things he couldn’t hear. She was clawing at the grass, her eyes shut and mouth open, moaning softly.</p><p>He wanted to turn around and squash those three kits under his claws and fling their ruined corpses at her. The fury boiling in his stomach was white hot and seared his eyes and throat; nothing had ever enraged him more viscerally.</p><p>But he backed up, forcing his fur to lie flat, and turned to his three tiny accomplices. “Hollykit, look! Your parents are playing the game too!” He stopped her with a paw as she rushed forward to see, hushing her quickly. “You must be very quiet, we don’t want to interrupt their practice, okay?” </p><p>“Okay, Ashfur,” Hollykit whispered. “Come one, you can see the apprentice and warrior game!” She beckoned her brothers, and the three of them crept silently forward, settling beside Ashfur behind some brush. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Jaykit grumbled. Lionkit craned his neck, squinting as he watched Brambleclaw bury his muzzle into Squirrelflight’s dripping pussy.</p><p>“I’ll show you,” Lionkit whispered. “Dad’s got mom like this, with her butt in the air,” he clumsily maneuvered Jaykit into a vaguely similar pose. “And he’s licking her here.” The ginger kit pushed his brother’s tail aside and licked at his ass and balls, making Jaykit gasp and rock forward. Hollykit quickly pushed her tail into her brother’s mouth, while Lionkit continued to copy his parents, lapping eagerly at Jaykit’s little hole.</p><p>Ashfur watched, jaw hanging open and cock twitching. If anything would make the kits comfortable with his games, it was certainly watching their parents do the same thing.</p><p>“What’re they doing now?” Hollykit asked, and Ashfur swung his head around just in time to see Brambleclaw mount Squirrelflight, his huge cock swaying as he tried to line it up with her pussy. When he found his mark, he slid inside with a moan, and started thrusting viciously.</p><p>“It’s a harder version of the first game,” Ashfur whispered. “Much harder. We can’t play that one yet, but you can watch how it’s done.”</p><p>Hollykit pouted, turning back to watch her parents fucking. Brambleclaw was making short, hard thrusts into his mate, making her gasp and cry out, moaning his name. Ashfur dug his claws into the dirt and grit his teeth.</p><p>“A-ah! Brambleclaw!”</p><p>“Fuck, I needed this so badly,” Brambleclaw growled, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her back onto his cock. He was fucking her with long, deep strokes, slapping into her with a force that made her choke on each thrust.</p><p>Lionkit nudged at Ashfur’s leg, and sat up to show Ashfur a tiny hard-on. “Why’s me an Jaykit’s doing that?” Jaykit was lying on his side nearby, rubbing his paws over his hard cock and wet hole, panting lightly.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you play these kinds of games,” Ashfur mewed. “Brambleclaw has one too, and that’s what he’s putting in Squirrelflight to play. Doesn’t it feel good?”</p><p>“I guess, but it’s...weird.” Lionkit glared at his boner, clearly not sure how he felt about it.</p><p>“Well, let’s leave your parents to finish their game, and we’ll go play ours.”</p><p>Ashfur scooped Jaykit up and crept away, Lionkit and Hollykit on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>When they had circled around to the other side of camp, far out of range of the rutting couple, Ashfur settled the kits in a small, secluded clearing.</p><p>“I want to play the new game!” Hollykit announced, glaring up at Ashfur. “I’m advanced! I can handle it!”</p><p>Ashfur smiled indulgently. “I’m sure you’re smart enough, Hollykit, but it’s more about size. If we played that game, my cock could really hurt you. You’re not big enough to handle it yet.” Hollykit opened her mouth to protest, but Ashfur pressed a paw down on her shoulders, making her crouch as he stood to show her his achingly hard cock.</p><p>“See how big it is?” He prodded at her wet little hole with his other paw. “When Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight play that game, his cock goes in here. But she’s much bigger, so it feels good and doesn’t hurt. But if I put mine in you, it wouldn’t fit and it’d hurt.”</p><p>Hollykit gulped as he released her, scrambling to sit on her haunches and examine her tiny entrance. </p><p>“I could play with Lionkit and Jaykit!” She announced. “They’re my size!”</p><p>“Is mine gonna get that big?” Lionkit asked, reaching out a paw to prod at Ashfur’s erection. Jaykit reached out blindly alongside him, running his paws along the shaft to get a feeling of how big it was. Ashfur’s cock throbbed, a bead of pre drooling down the tip. The thought of Hollykit presenting herself to get fucked for the first time by her brothers was extremely appealing, but not what he had planned for today.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Maybe next time, but we have to teach them the first game before they can try the new one!” Hollykit stuck out her lip, but sighed and nodded. He turned to the toms. “Yes, when you’re my age, your cocks will probably be this big, too. That’s why we usually only play these games with apprentices and warriors.”</p><p>Lionkit nodded, wide-eyed. Ashfur turned to Jaykit. “Jaykit, you remember what Lionkit was doing to you before?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jaykit snapped, glaring past him. </p><p>“Now it’s your turn to do that to Hollykit. You have to try to make her cum, as fast as possible.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” </p><p>“Don’t worry! You’ll know when it’s happening,” Hollykit bounced over to her brother, presenting herself eagerly. “Just keep licking all over.”</p><p>Jaykit moved forward, following the sweet scent of his sister’s pussy, and touched her lightly with his tongue. He grimaced, unused to the taste, but swiped his tongue along her slit more firmly. Hollykit purred, pushing back against him.</p><p>“What about me?” Lionkit mewed. </p><p>“Go lay on your back in front of Hollykit, and she’ll try to make you cum too. I’ll lick Jaykit, and whichever one of you cums last is the winner!”</p><p>Hollykit gasped as Jaykit licked over her clit, her little hind legs kneading at the ground like a queen in heat. Lionkit quickly positioned himself, and Hollykit lapped eagerly at his little cock, making him shiver and groan.</p><p>Ashfur watched for a moment, pawing at his own aching cock, before he lay behind Jaykit and shoved his muzzle between his legs to lap at his tiny cock. The kits moaned and squirmed, bucking into each other’s mouths and crying out when one of them did a particularly good job.</p><p>“Oh! Oh please, Ashfur, can Jaykit try the new game on me? Please?” Hollykit moaned. She was pushing herself back onto her brother’s muzzle hard, her eyes rolled back in pleasure and panting. </p><p>Ashfur pulled back and sighed. “Alright, If Jaykit wants to.”</p><p>“I can do it!” Jaykit replied haughtily, pulling away and swiping his tongue over his muzzle, leaving Hollykit trembling with want.</p><p>“But we can’t leave Lionkit out, so he’ll have to do you, Jaykit.”</p><p>“Fine!” </p><p>Ashfur wanted so badly to just fuck them himself, but cumming all over them while they fucked each other for the first time wasn’t a bad second option. “Alright, Jaykit, climb onto Hollykit and grab her scruff in your teeth, and try to get your cock into the hole you were licking.”</p><p>Carefully, Jaykit mounted his sister, grabbing her as instructed and thrusting his hips to try and find her hole. Hollykit gasped and struggled in his hold as his cocktip suddenly speared her open. He wasn’t even fully inside yet, but she squirmed uncomfortably.</p><p>“Good, now stay just like that for a minute. Lift your tail for me.” Jaykit did as he was told, and Ashfur lapped greedily at his asshole, worming his tongue inside to prepare him for his brother. Jaykit moaned, his hips jittering and fucking his cock just a little further inside his sister, who squealed and squirmed in protest.</p><p>Once Jaykit’s hole was dripping with saliva Ashfur pulled away. “Okay, now Lionkit, you mount your brother like he did to Hollykit.”</p><p>The ginger tom climbed on top quickly, finding his mark and trembling with anticipation.</p><p>“Okay, now, thrust your hips until both of you are all the way inside, and then just keep going in and out.”</p><p>Hollykit cried out, a vague plea to stop, but Jaykit was too far gone in the wet heat of her pussy, working himself in with short little jabs whie Lionkit just followed behind, trying to get inside Jaykit at all. Once Jaykit was fully seated, he groaned into Hollykits’ scruff and stayed still just long enough for Lionkit to ram forward and sheath himself. </p><p>Both Jaykit and Hollykit cried out in pain, suddenly trying to back-peddle, but the largest of the siblings was enraptured by the hot pleasure of his brother’s asshole and refused to stop. He started fucking with abandon, a jittery, unstable pace as he hammered himself in and out of Jaykit’s hole. Each thrust pushed and pulled the middle kit, helping him fuck his wailing sister into the dirt.</p><p>Jaykit was quickly overtaken by the pleasure of his sister’s pussy, and grabbed tightly onto her scruff to keep her from scrambling away. Her mouth was wide open, and Ashfur took his chance. His cock was throbbing and aching, drooling precum in puddles as he watched the kits clumsy fucking, and he slid it along Hollykit’s tongue and into her mouth.</p><p>“Suck, Hollykit. Be a good girl and show your brothers how it’s done.” He growled, thrusting into her throat.</p><p>Hollykit gagged and whimpered, but she didn’t have a choice. Lionkit’s heavy thrusts, now helped along by Jaykit, moved her up and down Ashfur’s cock easily, the tip ramming her throat.</p><p>Jaykit mumbled something incoherent and moaned loudly, his whole body shuddering as he came for the first time and went limp. Unfortunately for him, Lionkit kept going, urged on by the spasming of his brother’s asshole during his orgasm. It wasn’t long though before he came to a shuddering halt too, collapsing onto both his siblings with his cock still inside.</p><p>Ashfur jerked his paws along his cock quickly, cumming in thick ropes all over the spent and exhausted kittens. </p><p>Hollykit had crumbled, panting, beneath her brothers. Ashfur gently extracted her from the pile. “Did you cum, Hollykit?” he asked. She shook her head, sniffling and trembling. “You won!”</p><p>“I-I did?” she asked, shaky.</p><p>“Yes, you were the last to finish! You were right, you’re very good at these games.”</p><p>She gave a small smile and puffed up her chest. “I-it did hurt, though,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Ashfur feigned concern. “I’m sorry Hollykit. Would you like me to help you cum so it feels better?”</p><p>She nodded, rolling onto her back tiredly and spreading her legs. There was no cum in her pussy, they were too young to produce it, but it was certainly open wider than before and swollen, dripping with slick fluid.</p><p>Ashfur quickly began lapping at her, suckling on her little clit until she came into his mouth with a shudder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>